Fear, Pain, Love and a whole lot of Demons
by Hikaru69
Summary: You have all ways believed that demons where real, and now you find yourself in their world. rated M, for language and later on lemons,
1. Chapter 1

Intro

_A girl running down the road, away from some men, she is scared out of her mind, she thinks that she has done some thing terribly wrong, but she hadn't. She turns a corner only to run into a dead end, she quickly turns her head, and starts to walk back, hearing them getting closer. Then she starts to look around, hopping to find some way out, but nothing, her heart starts to beat faster as she hears the men just around the corner; how she got away from them, she don't know, she seemed to be going faster then them, and well females aren't suppose to, which was weird. She then looks at a open window and she smiles, she quickly runs to it and takes a quick glance over before jumping into the window._

_ Once she gets into the building, she looks around, and laying in a bed, is a old man, he was staring at her strangely, as if why she was their, and again, she really didn't know why she was running, but again she did, she ran to the next room. Once their she looks around, the place didn't seem to be too different then her family's place, it was cozy. Standing in the hall she can remember, her mother's china cabinet, it was wonderful, with so much stuff in it that she kept trying to get, take from her but what she tried wouldn't work. Then she hears a crash coming from the room that she came from. She then stops day dreaming and runs._

_ "Their she is"! Yells one of the men from behind her. She had stalled, too long, now they will surely catch her, which she hopped they don't. Then she turns a corner again and runs right out the open door, why it was open, who knows. She then starts down the street going as fast as she could, ignoring the looks she was getting from people and, the pain from her lungs. It was hard on her, because of what she had gone through, no one should go through what this woman has gone through, she was to hell and back, and she don't want to go back their. Them men still close behind her, yet also at a safe distance that they can't catch her. Then she turns into an ally, and runs, turning so many corners that she has gotten herself lost. She then stops and heaves, having trouble breathing that's how fast she was going and for how long._

_ Then she looks back and sighs a relief, then begins to walk, she didn't see them men behind her or any where. She walks for a few minutes then she stops at a dead end, she then turns around and her heart skips a beat, their them men stand, four of them, all with black suits on, with a symbol of a cobra, on the shoulder, symbolizing a group, what no one knows. She begins to shack all over her body, she don't want to go with them scary men, she never did. She hears them chuckling at her, they see her shacking, so they know how much she is afraid. Her heart then beats faster, feeling like its going to beat right out of her chest._

_ "Now, now, there is no need to run now is their"? The tall man beside the far right man asks. The woman then stops, not wanting to, their was a wall behind her, "I don't want to go back, you can't make me". Then at that she looks around, hopping to find another opening, but nothing, not even a small open window. _

_ "Their is no where for you to run, so don't look for one", says another one of them men, as they all get closer to her. "Go away, just leave me alone"! She screams, now she was in a corner, she swung her arms around as she yelled a them, trying to make herself seem stronger then she actually was. The four men all chuckle then another one states, "Sorry, can't, our boss wants you back, home safe". Then the woman knells down, and covers her head, hiding it in between her knees, then putting her arms over the top of her head. She then feels a hand on her shoulder, then hears a growl. She quickly looks up to see the most shocking thing in her life. The creatures that she thought where just in stories like fairy tales..._

Hello, you may think it strange, I'm 17 years old, yes and still in school, well that's not too strange, but hey its what I am studying that is strange, people all think I am crazy. Maybe I am, but hell some one has to do this job, if not me, then who. Sorry, sorry, I'm ranting, I am all ways ranting, habit. I am studying the creatures called demons, they fascinate me, they are just so... Youneek, in a way, they are like humans, just stronger, vampires you would think, nope these things are way different. These creatures, are what people say come from hell, and all look warped, well letting you know some thing, there not, they look just like humans, with some small difference's. These difference's are, when they are hungry they have creepy red glowing eyes, and their fangs, god their fangs are just so long and pointy and very shiny, then they get claws, and some may even get tails, now those are rare.

Oh sorry, sorry, my name is Hikaru Sayotanna, yeah strange name, I don't even know why my parents wanted to give it to me, so don't ask. I am just an average girl with the strange fantasy here and their, but who don't. Well other then them people that would rather have their faces right where nothing really matters, like all ways at work. Oh well, any way, my father was John Sayotanna, yes was, tragic accident, don't want to talk about it, it makes me cry. He was a great man though, but he all ways wanted to be at work, I don't know why, neither did my mother, witch I wish we did, then a year ago, he dies... But I'm not getting to that.

My mother she was the woman that I all ways wanted to be, her name is Joanne Sayotanna, she was the best mother any child can have, well that was in tell, that tragic accident happened. Well any way, I also have three brothers, one named Sota Sayotanna, he is the youngest out of use four children, and the most annoying when you take him away from what he loves to do the most, computer. Then there is the second oldest brother, Matthew Sayotanna, he is the best brother any sister can ask for, he is 20 years old, I'm 17. Sota is 16, and the other one is 23 years old. His name is Damien, he is one that I can't understand, I don't know why, but he made me mad at him, one day, and again I don't want to get into that either.

Ok any way to the story I guess. I'm sitting in the town library, looking up stuff for my project at school, I was waiting to do this for so long, their was one demon I was fascinated in, and he was the most dangerous and feared demon ever, his name is Legion. It is said that he is the son of the devil, but I don't believe that, I never have, and so ever since, I heard about him, I have wanted to know about him, I dedicated my life to this very thing, people would shove me away because its all I could ever talk about is demons. I can't explain, but there is one thing that I should tell you about, when I was 10 years, some thing that amazes me to this very day.

_A small girl is running down the dark street by herself, she lost track of what she was doing that she didn't notice it getting dark, her parents have all ways told her not to be out after dark. With it being so dark, she don't know where it is that she was suppose to go, she was scared after she stopped at this unknown building, it looked creepy. And with her being who she was she had to check it out, no matter how many signs would say danger, stay away._

_ She walks to the frond door, and looks at the old beat up porch, she even dragged her hand on the railing and felt the wood, it was rough on the skin, it didn't have that nice new feel to it, but a dead one. She takes her hand off and walks to the door and looks at it. This poor building has been through hell, the door was cracking and by the look of it falling apart. She then reaches for the door nob, and turns it. Once the door squeaks open she looks around as far as she could, being on the porch._

_ Then she walks into the door and takes a few feet away, if she was having the erg to turn and run, but that never came, curiosity toke over, she wanted to know what this feeling is, what was drawing her to it. She looks all over the place, watching for the sign to leave, but their was again nothing, then she stops at a set of stairs, they where heading to the basement, a place in a strange building no one goes, in, fear of seeing some thing their. The feeling that drew her this far is still drawing her down, so she follows the feeling, slowly walking down the steep steps to the beat up house's basement._

_ Once their the little girl, puts her hand to her face, smelling some thing really fowl, some thing no child should smell, and even with that cent lingering in the air she still proceeds to where ever this feeling was taking her. She then stops at a door, and takes her hand away, and places it on the door, it looks like there is a piece of paper on the door, it says, danger, don't remove me. And any 10 year old child would do what not to do, when seeing what it is that they are to do. She slowly reaches her hand to the piece of paper, and peals it away from the wood. That's when all the hairs on her body stood up __and a very dreadful feeling was coming over her, the feeling that said turn and run, but she didn't she just put her little hand on the door handle and slowly turns it. She then opens the door and looks around, all she can see is darkness, pitch black._

_ She then slowly takes a step to the open door, ignoring the loud screams in her head, telling her to stop and run, she didn't, she went into the dark room and looks around, waiting for her little eyes to adjust, then that's when she saw it, the pair of red glowing eyes, and the fangs. She froze their, she didn't know what to do, how to react she was so scared, she didn't want to be killed at least not yet. Then she sees the eyes move, which now the creature with them was heading her way, and all she could do was stair frightened, as it approached her. Once he got into view, she begin to shack, she was really scared, she froze, literally froze._

_ She looks up at the thing, and it looked human to her, yet all her hairs are still standing, then she saw his hand reach for her. "Please.. Sir... Don't hurt me", her sweet voice says, the thing stairs at her with his hungry eyes, then replies,_

_ "You don't need to fear... Child, I will not hurt the one that let me out". Then at that he begins to walk. The little girl turns and looks at him then sees, two holes on his back, then the tail that looked like it lost its colour, letting you know that your hungry. She then calms down, once the thing was gone, then she looks around, before starting to cry._

I will never forget the look of that creature since now I do believe it is a demon, to think me being an innocent child can do some thing so bad, not knowing that they are. That demon was different, I do want to see one like that, if I ever do, and I really wish I could. Other then the fact that he was scary in a creepy way, I loved every thing about him, his looks, cool, and much more, don't ask, I all ways feel this way about demons so, that makes me ok... I think. Oh yeah another interesting thing about them is that when they eat, because they tear their food apart, females that they eat, are usually virgins, weird huh, I think its only because they taste better.

Any way I am flipping through a large book, with so many stories on the different demons. Its funny you know there is a demon named Demon, bizarre right, I would say so. There is one named Dark, Lucifer, Zagon, Dagon, Jezebath, Lilith, Set, Shiva and many more. There are way too many names to say, so I'll just leave it at them, but really the one demon that I am interested is Legion. Well the reason for this is because he is said to have destroyed one whole, continent for why there is a lot of water in our world. I then stop at some information and write some of it down in my own words.

"Hikaru", says some one, I look around and don't see no one, that I know. Then I go back to my work, and then that's when I jump, some one then pushes me on the back, making me jump, and putting a long line on my sheet of paper. "Ops", I hear the person say. I then turn my head to look at her, she has fine long light brown hair, and nice hazel eyes that seem to have a sparkle of green in them.

"Tatianna, what the hell, I was working on some thing", I say freaking out, it took me along time to do this, it was 16 pages on demons. "Aw, come on Hikaru, I would say its time for you to take a break and have some fun". I look at her and shack my head, I just can't believe her, she wants me to stop working on the thing that I have been dieing to work on. I then stand up and look down at her, she was shorter then me, by three inches.

"I don't want a break you know how impotent this stuff is to me". She just puts her hand up and sighs then replies, "Fine Hikaru, have it your way, we where inviting some really good looking guys too". I then raise a eyebrow, I am a sucker to see hot guys, but just too scared to ask one out, even if I have known him for a long time. "So"? She asks, with her hands on her hips. I then look back over at the scattered pieces of paper. Should I or should I not, hard to decide. I then let out a long sigh and look back at her and say, "Sure why not, just let me get this stuff all cleaned up and taken home". She nods her head, excitedly. I then walk over to the table and pick up the paper then put them all into the book and walk over to the counter to sign the book out.

"Well Hikaru, your finally going to stop working"? Asks the older lady. I nod my head as I hand her my library card.

"I don't want to, but my friend made it very convincing to take a break form my work". She just smiles then scans both items and hands them to me and I take them then turn looking for my friend. I sigh, she don't know how to stay in one place for too long. I then make my way to the entrance of the library and stop then look around, with this feeling that some one is watching me. I just shrug it off and walk down the stairs then out the front doors to get a wife of the cool air, it was just the end of winter, so it makes things easier for me, knowing that I don't have a car.

I walk down the road, and don't even get ten steps before Tatianna comes running up behind me. "So Hikaru what are you going to wear"? She asks. I just roll my eyes, I hate her for this, because she is all ways getting me to wear clothes that I don't want to wear.

"Nothing that you pick out", I reply. She just chuckles at me and says, "Aw come on, you know I pick out all the stuff that guys love women to wear". I just shack my head and look at her, then say, "Sorry but I don't want guys right now, I am content on the way I am now, so no to wearing stuff that men like". She then pouts, I can tell, thankfully I didn't look at her, because I would of said yes to wearing some thing that I would regret latter.

"Oh yeah, Krystina, and Emily are going to be their", Tatianna says. I then stop she said the name that I didn't want to hear. Krystina, reason why is because I don't like her, put it that way. Tatianna then smiles and shacks her head then says, "Come on give her a chance, she isn't that bad when you get to know her". I sigh and look over then say, "Tatianna that's the thing I know her too much, that's why I can't stand her". Tatianna then put a hand on my shoulder causing me to look at her, she don't really do this unless she really needs me to do what she asks of me. I sigh, as much as I don't want to be her friend, I will be nice to her for Tatianna's sake, just because of the fact that she is still friends with her.

"Fine, don't worry I won't bit... Much". She then smiles at me and nods her head, she didn't have to say any thing, because just being nice to Krystina, is enough said. We start to walk again, we walked for a few more blocks before we get to my house, it was a big house but not a mansion and it was a really nice home to live in too. We walk into the house and through the halls then into the kitchen where my mother is.

"Hello Joanne", Tatianna says. My mom looks at her and smiles then says, "You finally got her out of the library"? Tatianna nods her head and they both look at me.

"What I wanted to get my project finished sooner then latter". Then I put my stuff down on the table and walk to the fridge.

"Hikaru we have a whole month to get it done and your all most finished in two days, what more do you need to put onto it"? Tatianna asks, as she opens the book and pulls out the sheets of paper then looks at them. I smile then pull out the container of sunny D, and say, "Every thing.. That's not half of what I know". Tatianna's jaw drops then she looks at me and says, "Hikaru your working too hard, so STOP it". I chuckle then shack my head. Truthfully I don't do enough, hell I would live with having to do the work from the moment I wake up, that's how much I love this stuff. Tatianna then puts my stuff back and sits on the chair and watches me drink from the jug.

"Hikaru, get a cup for that", My mother says. I look at her and shake my head, its too good to get a cup for, if I had my way I would drink this whole container of liquid.

"So Hikaru you know what your going to wear"? Tatianna asks wanting me to wear what she wants me to. I then put the lid back on the container then I put it back into the fridge then sigh, "What ever I want". She then laughs at me as does my mother, because I am so insistent on wearing what I want to wear. I then walk up the stairs and into my room, then I look through all of my clothes, making a mess of my room. I then hold up a pair of really nice jeans, they have a zipper on the side of them, with buckles then at the waist it also has buckles as well as its own belt. Then The shirt is a T-shirt, that is tight to my body that has the words bad girl on it. I smile at my choice then I get changed into the clothes then I look at my self in the mirror, and sigh. I have to do some thing with my hair. Then I snap my fingers and walk into the bathroom, I gab a few things then start to play with my hair to figure out what style I want. Then after like 20 minutes I finally come up with my own, some of my hair hanging over the side of my face, with the rest of it up, and it is all really wavy, to all most curly, wavy though I hate curling hair. Then I put on a little bit of makeup, because I don't like that either.

I then make my way back down stairs and into the kitchen and both my mothers mouth and Tatianna's mouth drops.

"Wow Hikaru, it looks more like your on a date", says my mother. I just smile and say, "Nope just going out with a few friends, that's all". She nods her head, then we hear the door open and close after two sets of feet walk in. Then a man with short dirty blond hair walks into the room and looks at me then makes a disgusted look, on his face.

"Hikaru, you look like a girl, gross I don't want to see that", he says. I just smile and stick my tong out at him then say, "Sorry Matt, but I'm going out some where witch acquires me to look like a girl". He just shacks his head and walks out of the room. Then another man walks into the room, he has black hair, he ignores me and says, "Hey, mom, Tatianna". As he walks to the fridge. It didn't bother me, because I don't get along with that brother any way, his name it Damion.

"Hello my son, how was your day"? My mother asks. He just sighs as his answer then walks out of the room after grabbing a piece of meat. I look over at Tatianna then she nods her head as if she knew what I was going to ask her.

"Well, Miss's Sayotanna, your daughter and I are on our way". My mother looks over at us and nods her head then replies, "Just be safe girls".

"Don't worry mother, we will", I say, as I start for the door, Tatianna following behind me. We get out side and then we hear a cell phone go off.

"Not mine, its been shut down since I lost my job", I reply.

"Ok then its mine", Tatianna says, as she goes through her pockets. She finally pulls out a blue cell phone and opens it then puts it to her ear.

"Hello", she says. After that I don't know what she was saying, because I was in my own world again, forgetting what is around me, thinking only of demons. After a few minutes I look back at her as she was saying 'goodbye' to who ever was on the other end, and hangs up her phone.

"Emily and Krystina are coming this way, so we will meet them on the way". I nod my head I was excited to go to the party, but not excited to see Krystina, the girl I hate with a passion. Then we begin to walk. I look around, getting this strange feeling some one is watching us, but I don't see them. Then I look over at my friend Tatianna, and smile, I have know her since kindergarten, and the other two we met in high school. Its funny, years seem to go so fast and yet you don't feel the change, I have been curious about this, why does it make us feel that? I don't know. Then the back of my knees begin to get week, from some one staring at me in the back for so long. I stop and look around but see nothing, no one in sight.

"Hikaru, you all right"? Tatianna asks after seeing me stop. I look over at her and shack my head, "I can't get this feeling to go away like some one is following us, ever since we left the library". She smiles at me and looks around then replies, "But there is no one here".

"I know, its just strange", I answer still with the feeling of eyes on me. She shakes her head and continues to walk. I look around once more and by the very dark ally way, I could swear that I seen a pair of red glowing eyes looking at me. I blink and it was gone.

"Strange", I mumble to myself then follow behind Tatianna. We walked for a few minutes before turning a corner and all most walking into two girls. One has long black hair, and greenish brown eyes, she was a few inches shorter then me, and the other had short dirty blond hair to her shoulders, and has hazel eyes.

"Hikaru, Tatianna", says the one with the short hair.

"Wow we like walked into each other, huh guys", Tatianna stats. Then the two of the other women look at me. The blond speaks first, "Wow Hikaru you look great".

"Thanks, I try to please, Emily", I didn't really want to talk to Krystina so I just said Emily's name.

"Your going to get some men looking at you tonight", Krystina says. I narrow my eyes, I didn't care about her opinion.

'Yeah more then you', I think then smile.

"Well come on you three we have to get to the party so we can met up with the men", Tatianna says. So we all start to walk.

"So who are the mysterious men any way"? I ask.

"You'll see", Emily stats. I groan, I want to get a visual in my head before seeing them.

"Their is one that you might like, he would suit you", Tatianna stats. Then my imagination goes into hyper mode trying to figure out what he would look like. And the only thing that came to mind was that thing I seen 7 years ago. We get to a street that has loud music blaring from the other side, its that house that is having the party.

"Don't worry, the people hosting it, asked the neighbors if they can have music that loud, so we wont get tossed out by the cops", Krystina says. I didn't care I just wanted to see this man that they think would suit me. Once we get to the house, three men pooped out from the rest. They where really hansom, and one seemed very familiar. One has black leather on, really nice dark brown eyes, and jet black hair. His features where flawless. The other has light brown hair, with a blue, gray colour for is eyes, and he was wearing really nice gangster wear. Then the one that seems familiar, he was wearing all black, he has black hair with red streaks. His eyes where a strange colour, they where like chestnut, just you would mistaken them as black.

He was gorgeous, he was like a man from my dreams, where would they have found a man like this to come to a party with us. We walk over to them and the first thing that Emily does is walk to the leather man and put her arms around his neck and kisses him on the lips.

"Wow, right away", I say then I was as Tatianna walks to the one with the light brown hair and Krystina walks to the one with the red streaked hair. I look around, no one else seemed to be their. Figures that they would get dates for themselves and not for me. The man with light brown hair looks at me and says, "Don't worry, he'll be here soon". I look at him then ask, "He who"?

"The man that is their leader", Krystina says. I look at her then at the other two men and they smile and nod.

"Yeah most likely to be ugly", I whisper.

"Why don't we go inside and get some beers", says the leather man. Then we all walked into the house and walked through the crowd of people to the coolers in the back, they all grabbed a beer, I didn't bother to. I don't have the taste for alcohol, and they knew that too.

"So what are your names"? I ask as we walk over to the pool and sit on the edge.

"My name is Micheal", answers the light brown haired man.

"Mine is Jade", answers the leather man.

"And mine is Sean", answers the black eyed man. I smile at them and say, "My name is Hikaru, nice to met you all".

"We heard that your into Demons"? Asks Micheal, I glare at my friends and each one of them smile innocently at me.

"I'm not trying to make fun of you, I believe they are real myself", he stats.

"Do you now"? I ask annoyed at this subject. Then I feel that burning staring feeling again, and look around, yet nothing, I couldn't see any one looking at me in any mean way.

"You ok"? Sean asks as he sees me start to panic because of this feeling.

"Y-yeah, fine", I lie, it seems to get worse the more I look around, then I see it, I see some thing in the distance, a faint red glow on the mountain.

"What are you so afraid of"? Jade asks as he gets up and looks in the same direction as I am. The others do the same. I didn't know if they could see it or not, But I sure knew that I could.

"Hey guys", says a deep but gentle voice from behind me. I turn around as do the others and standing in front of me is this really nice looking man. He has shoulder length long hair, really nice brown hazel eyes, he is wearing a tight muscle shirt, and a pair of really fancy shorts. He smiles at me as he noticed me awing at him.

"Damon", says one of them.

"You must be Hikaru", he says looking at me and ignoring his friend. I nod my head not able to find my voice. He smiles at me, which causes me to slightly lose my scenes even more.

"So Hikaru about demons, which one are you most into"? Asks Jade now wanting to get back to their previous discussion. I turn to look at him, feeling my legs giving out, and having a hard time keeping my balance. I managed though.

"I don't know his name, but I do believe I let one lose", I answer. The men all raise their eye brows.

"What where"? Sean asks as he walks a step closer to me.

"It was at a abandon house 7 years ago, their was a spell of some sort on the door, I toke it off and opened it, then he walked over to me, it had long shiny teeth and he had a tail and when I looked at his back he had two wholes in where his shoulder blades are.

"Do you know who he is"? Asks the man from behind me. I look back and shake my head.

"Ever since I've been trying to find clues as to what his name is, I even went back to that house and looked every thing their to see", I answer.

"If the description is correct that sounds like a demon named Cravon", he answers.

"How do you know this"? I ask. He smiles at me and puts up his hand and shows me a tattoo of a cobra on his arm.

"What does that symbolize"? Emily asks stepping forward. The man looks in the direction that we had been looking and asks, "Can we go some where else to talk about this"? I nod my my then look at my friends and they nod theirs. Then he walks past me and his friends then starts for the field.

Then we all started to walk, I looked over at the other men and noticed one man on his neck their was a tattoo of a cobra on it. What the hell, what did it mean. We walked for a while, getting far from the house that we could barley make out the music.

"This symbol you could say means that we hunt down demons", Damon says.

"So your saying that demons are real"? Krystina asks. He nods his head with a smile, I get this feeling that he is lying to us. I just look at the man before me, not looking at my friends and not cluing in when I couldn't hear them any more, it hadn't dawned on me till the last minute. I look back and they where all unconscious. My eyes widen and I look over at Damon and he smiles evilly at me. This is so not good.

"I lied, we don't hunt demons, we work for them, and they sent me to silence you and your friends, you know too much", he says as he pulls out a rag. I then turn and run, I didn't want to be like them, I wanted to live, I didn't want to die. I knew what demons could do to me and I was scared, I just ran, hearing their foot steps chasing after me, I didn't even look back. I ran, turning, dodging trees, jumping over rocks and logs.

My lungs began to burn, my legs get wobbly, but I pushed myself, still hearing my chasers chasing me. Then I collide with some thing, some thing hard, and tall, falling back on my ass, with a painful thud, all my speed stopped with in seconds, and landing on my ass full force. It hurt, really bad.

"Ow, I say as I rub the side of my butt still sitting and slowly moving my head to the thing that knocked me over, my eyes widen as I look at his face...


	2. Chapter 2

**xPaiige and the Starsx** – Thanks for the review, sorry for the long wait for part two, been busy. I'll try and get more out.

2

It was him, I mean it is him, that man, or thing from that day, from that house. He looks at me with his red eyes and then looks past me as he can hear the men chasing me. I watch the thing, he don't look bad any more, he looks well feed... Feed, what did he even eat. I am now really scared, now that I am older, he might not feel the need of needing me alive any more.

Then I see it, his tail, it comes around him and he smiles as I stair at the tip of it. That tail is different, Some thing about it makes me not want it near me.

"A-are you g-going to h-hurt me"? I stutter. The thing looks at me and its tail goes back behind him, then he slowly walks over to me. Not moving any where, due to being frozen in spot, his foot is just inches away from mine. He looks down at me, thinking. Then he bends over and his face is now just inches away from mine.

"You will not remember this", he simply says. I look at him confused, what did he mean, but then I got mesmerized by his eyes. Ruby red, that's what they are, he stairs deeply into mine as if he is reading my soul. I then shiver feeling slightly different for some strange reason. He smirks, showing off his abnormally large fangs.

Even then, I still really didn't feel the need to cower away from, him, even if I wasn't frozen in place. Then I noticed from the corner of my eyes his nice black shiny tail. She then takes her eyes from his and looks back, the tip of it aiming for her. She then moves, not really far, but she does. She turns then scrambles back only to hit his knees. She looks up and sees him looking down at her with an amused expression on his face.

"Its not time for you to see me yet", he says then I look back at the tail and it lunges at me, piercing my heart, or at least feeling like it had. Instantly I go into darkness, hearing things, voices.

"Holy shit", says one.

"Shot him", says another. Then laughter. I feel my body being moved and gently placed on the ground. Then I hear gun shots and then screams and... Nothing. I don't know if I am truly gone or not, but nothing, can be heard, no wind no nothing. Slowly my conscious starts to go, and every thing goes blank.

I groan as I move my head, then I snap open my eyes and sit up really fast. Wrong choice when you don't know where you are. I put my hands to my head and close my eyes and groan, a massive headache, it hurts really back, its the worst thing any one would want to feel. I hear a door open and I still don't bother to look around.

"Oh god, Hikaru, whats wrong"? Asks Tatianna's voice.

"My head hurts like hell, all most as if I was hit by some thing really big", I groan. She laughs and says, "That was the stuff that them guys used on us". I then take my hands off my ackeing head and look at her.

"What"? I ask. Then I notice that we are in the hospital.

"We went to the party, we where talking about demons, then we walked with them men to the field to talk, and I don't know what happened after that", she answers. I groan and lay back down, then say, "That's strange, I could swear... The cobra symbol, did they ever tell us what they where"?

"Yeah, they had said that it was because they where demon hunters or some thing like that", Tatianna answers as she sits on one of the three empty chairs, wait three, their should be four. I then look around still laying down and see a man sitting in a chair head back and mouth open, he is sleeping.

"Who is he"? I ask as I sit up again.

"Don't know, but the doctors tell me that he helped us, scared them men off, and brought us here", Tatianna answers.

"Really"? I ask narrowing my eyes at him for some strange reason.

"Oh my god, Hikaru your finally awake", says Emily's voice. I look over at the door and smile at her.

"Would you mind keeping it down, I have a massive headache and that man is still sleeping", I say.

"Oh sorry", she says as she walks over to another empty chair and claiming it as hers.

"Do you remember any thing"? She whispers. I sigh and look back over to the man for a brief moment then answer, "Just as much as you guys do".

"I see your up, how do you feel"? A nurse asks as she walks into the room. I look at her and say, "My head feels like its going to explode". She nods and goes to the cupboards that are in the room and opens them. She then pulls out a bottle and a needle, crap, just my luck.

"What are you giving her"? Emily asks.

"Some thing that will take the headache away really fast", says the nurse as she puts some of the stuff into the needle and then walking over to me with it. Damn I hate needles, I close my eyes and turn my head in the other direction as she brings it close to my arm. Then I feel a pinch and nothing else.

"Ok all done, you should be better in a few hours in tell then you have to stay here", she says. I groan again as I open my eyes and then notice that the man is now up. I look into his eyes and insistently lost myself in them. They are a strange purple colour, and he seemed to be staring back.

"Thank you", I managed to say. He then stands and stretches and looks at me again then smiles.

"Not a problem, now that I know your fine, I shall be on my way", he says then turns to walk.

"Wait", I say, the way he talked seem strangely familiar. He stops and looks at me. My friends look at him and smile then they both say at the same time, "Thanks also". He then looks at them and smiles then nods.

"I want to do some thing for you, for helping us", I say and my friends all nod their heads. He looks at me and answers, "Its all right, I don't want any thing in return, a thank you was suffusion enough for me". I look him up and down, he seems strangely familiar, and the way he talks is strange, all most like the demon that I let lose. Then he starts to walk toward the door.

"Wait, is your name Cravon"? I ask, out of no where, I didn't understand where I know that name, but I still asked. He seemed to stop and freeze. Then he looks back and smiles and says, "Sorry its not, gotta go". Then he leaves. Some thing about him, makes me think that he is lying, and for some strange reason, I think he is that demon that I had let lose 7 years ago.

The only thing that is strange, where had I heard that name. Then I remember that man telling me the name that he thought that demon was called, that most of been it.

"He was good looking", Tatianna says. I laugh, leave to her to do that.

"Did you find it strange when you asked him if his name was Cravon, that he kind of shuttered"? Emily asks. I nod my head, but don't want to talk about this any more, it will just make me want to get out of bed and run to get him and drag him back, even though I all ready want to do that. I had to admit, he was really good looking to me. His short black hair, his well built face, every thing seemed perfect about him.

"Well, Hikaru, what do you want to do when you leave"? Emily asks.

"She would want to go and hunt that man down", Emily answers.

"You wish", I say and we all laugh.

"Hey that man left", Krystina says as she walks in, my good mood gone. She walks in and sits on another empty chair, with out even looking at me, but at the others.

"What are you planing on doing"? Emily asks again, as she looks at me. I look at her and shrug my shoulders.

"You know, when I get out, there is a place that I will go, I want to go their alone", I answer, thinking about that house that I hadn't been too in 5 years.

"Come on Hikaru, when you want to go to that house you never want us to come with you", Tatianna says, knowing where it is that I am wanting to go.

"Just leave her, we can do some thing else, fun", Krystina says. I then glare at her and yell, "What is it with you and all ways wanting fun, you never want to do what we want and when you do its only because you want to do it... The other thing, is some thing really bad happened and you still want to go and have this... Fun... Of yours". Every one looks at me shocked, I didn't even know where that came from. It even scared me. Krystina huffs and gets up then walks out of the room.

"Wow Hikaru", Tatianna says. I shrug and lay back down, she deserved it according to me. Emily looks at me and smiles, she knows as well as Tatianna that I don't really like her.

"You know that's the first outburst in years that you have managed to do", Tatianna says. I smile at her and then nod.

"We should go find that man", Emily jokes. Then we all laugh. Though I would really love it if they did go and find him. Well it is true that its been the first in years that I managed to yell at some one, and it happened right after that man left, it really was strange. Tatianna looks at her watch then huffs.

"What"? I ask.

"I have to be at work in an hour", she answers.

"Do they know what you had been through"? Emily asks now looking at her. Tatianna nods her head.

"Yes, but they are still a person short, so I have no choice but to go", she says. Emily then nods and sighs then gets up and looks at me.

"Well might as well go, and leave you rest", she says.

"I'll keep an eye out for that guy in the coffee shop", Tatianna says. Then I smile and look at her.

"And I'll look when I walk around", Emily replies, making me look at her as well.

**Man's Pov**

I lean against the hospital wall, beside her window, listening to them, I smile as they had mentioned that they are going to keep an eye out on me for her. I really wanted to be with her, yet I was afraid that I would lose my cool and turn back to who I really am. I groan at the thought of my name being said in that room.

How could them men know my name, I had been sealed away for thousands of years. The demons couldn't possibly know of me being lose, could they. I shake my head what ever. Then I look over and see Hikaru's two friends leaving the building talking to one another.

Hell I don't even know why I wanted to search for that little girl that let me free, I am free, and yet all I could think about was how she smelt, oh god did I ever want to put my fangs into her neck and taste her sweet smelling blood on my tong. I groan to the sudden thought, why can't I just ignore her, why can't I just leave her be, instead, I sought her out, I want her, I need her... I smile at the thought... Then I push off the wall and walk down to the path that her friends went on, to keep an eye on them.

**Couple of hours later**

The nurse walks into my room and looks at me then smiles.

"Now how do you feel"? She asks. I sit up and nothing is effecting me any more, "Fine". She smiles wider and says, "Ok then, you can leave". As I get out of the bed A thought had occurred to me.

"Do you know why I am in here and my friends aren't, I mean we all went through the same thing"? I ask. She looks at me and her smile fades for a brief moment then it returns and says, "Well that maybe because they didn't, get any thing bad happen to them, like you had, you had mentioned that you ran, which made all the men chase after you". I nod my head, though it still seemed weird, why, did I doubt that answer.

I shrugged then got up and stretched then sigh, it was nice to on my feet again. Once I singed the paper work, I walked out of the hospital and walked down the road, going the direction that the house is. It toke me a hour and a half to get their, and once their, my eyes widen. It was trash, demolished, gone... Damn. Then I sigh and turn around, thinking about heading to the coffee shop that Tatianna works at. With out my car, its going to take me at least two hours to walk their. Ha nice small town, huh.

Once I have walked that length of time, I sigh as I stand outside of the doors. I open them, and insistently felt the familiar prescience. I looked to the one side of the shop then to the other and spot him, it looked as if he was just swirling his cup of coffee.

Then I see a smile spreed across his face, as I watch him, but he don't look up. I groan and walk over to the counter and catch Tatianna.

"That man is sitting over their", she says. I nod, then reply, "I know". She smiles at me and goes back to drying the dishes. Its not as busy as it should be, which was strange.

"Its Sunday, what can you say", she stats as if reading my mind. I smile weekly at her and then look over to the man who now seems to be content on looking out the window, at the giddy girls that are staring him down.

I couldn't blame them, as they flirt with him through the window, he was good looking, he had every thing that a woman would want.

"You know he came walking in with Emily, then she got a call, and left, he's been here since", Tatianna says. I smile and lean against the counter and look up at the clock, it read 6:15pm. I look outside and it was starting to turn dark. Then I look at the man again, some thing erring about him, scares me. Then he looks over at me and smiles, I shiver, strange.

Then he waves his hand signaling me to come over. I look at Tatianna, who spotted this and she nods her head and gives me a slight push off the counter. I smile at her, she knows that I'm shy with things like this, I have never talked to a man before, let alone starred at one. Don't get me wrong, I love men, just not looking right now. I slowly make my way over to him, stand looking at him, not knowing what it was that he wanted.

"Sit", was all he said, and signaled to the chair across from him. I listen, I sit down nervously. I noticed from the corner of my eye that the girls gawking at him, all blush as I sat down. Weird, if you ask me.

"I have a question to ask you", he says as he takes a sip of his coffee, which he seems to shake in distaste of it, only just slightly though.

"Yes", was all I managed to say.

"That name, Cravon, was it, where did you hear it"? He asks. I looked at him, strangely, why would he bring that up? I shrugged it off and answer, "The guys that you supposedly saved us from".

"Supposedly.. Come now be modest", he says. I smiled at his choice of words. He definitely don't talk like this century.

"But its true, I don't remember any thing really from that", I say.

"Tragedies seem to do that to a person", he stats, taking another sip of his coffee, this time he hadn't shuddered. I shrugged again then say, "Ok and what about the Cravon name"? He puts his coffee down and looks out the window again.

"Have you heard of the demon named that"? He asks. My eyes widen.

"You believe in demons"? I ask shocked. He nods his head, then looks back at me with a smile on his face.

"Yes, you could say that, besides, that demon, he is some what different", he replies.

"Some what? What do you mean"? I ask confused.

"Well it is said in a legend, don't remember which one, but one of them... That a demon named Cravon, feasted off of human flesh, and that one day he was locked away, sealed in an abandoned building... And that a young girl was going to set him free, at least that was what the legend stated, it was more like a future reading then a legend really". He says. My eyes widen, the demon that I set free, couldn't be the demon that he is talking about.

"Is this true"? I ask. He picks up his cup of coffee and moves it slightly to get the liquid inside of it to move around.

"I don't know, you tell me", he says with a wider smile on his face. Then he looks at his watch and his eyes widen.

"I'm sorry I gotta go", he says as he gets up and leaves his coffee on the table, then walks to the door. Then leaves. I watch him through the window, and sigh.

"Damn, forgot to ask his name", I say, then I look at his cup of coffee. I reach over for it, then look at it, my eyes widen, if he was here for as long as Tatianna had said, then he hadn't drank a whole lot of his drink. That man was strange to say the least, the way he talks make me think that he is really a demon. Tatianna walks over to me with a big smile on her face.

"So... How did it go"? She asks as she sits on the chair. I shrug my shoulders, really it could of gone better.

"Come on, what did he say"? She asks, she really wants to know, she is one of the ones that pry for the information, even if one don't want to give it to her.

"All he did was ask me about demons", I answer with a sigh. She nods her head and then looks at the coffee cup and says, "He only had that cup. I narrow my eyes, my suspicions are right, he might just be a demon, and I do believe that he is the demon that I let free. Then the ringer at the door goes off as some one comes in. Tatianna waves her hand and I can only guess that its Emily.

"Hey guys", she says as she comes over to us. She looks at me and smiles. I look at her blankly and reply, "What"?

"Oh nothing, just that man, he was so into you when I was talking to him", she answers. I blink a few times then ask, "What". Both of them start laughing.

"He asked all these question's about you", she answers. Then she pulls up a chair and sits down.

"Like what"? Tatianna asks. Emily looks at her and then me and says, "Well every thing". I narrow my eyes, she is kidding right, she has to be.

"Every thing as in"? I ask.

"Well, he was interested in you, what more should I say"? Emily asks now leaning back in her chair.

"You didn't tell him any thing personal right"? I ask.

"No, he could of figured it out on his own. The fact that you have never had a boyfriend, never kissed a man, even hugged one", Emily states with a smirk on her face. I groan, that's the one thing that I don't want a man to know, is that I am still shamefully a virgin.

"Tatianna, if you would like you can go home", says some one from the counter. We all look over its her hot boss, he is young and very hot. Short wavy brown hair, nice bale blue eyes, and of course wearing his uniform.

"Thanks Scott", Tatianna says, she looks at me and smiles.

"What do you say I give you girls a ride"? Emily asks holding out her keys.

"Sweet, you got the car"? Tatianna asks.

"Yes, just for tonight", she answers. I narrow my eyes, its only a blue and red mustang, nothing special.

"Sure", Tatianna says. They are all ways excited when it comes to driving or being driven around. Sure its faster but its also polluting the earth, I still prefer to walk.

"What do you say Hikaru"? Emily asks, looking at me. I sigh and reply, "Sure, why not, I had walked to much for just getting out of the hospital". They both smile then we all walk out of the store and to the car then a quite ride to our homes, me being the first one home, I walk to my apparment door and open it, then I walk straight to the bed, and instantly fall asleep, why I don't have a clue, just all I know is that as soon as I feel on the bed I feel asleep.


End file.
